<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hunger Games AU by SpicedInkling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830275">Hunger Games AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicedInkling/pseuds/SpicedInkling'>SpicedInkling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:01:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicedInkling/pseuds/SpicedInkling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hahahahaaaaaa</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Everyone &amp; Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hunger Games AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the tributes stand on their podiums, the horn sounds.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Aaron</strong> runs away from the Cornucopia.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>James Hamilton</strong> grabs a jar of fishing bait while <strong>Dolley</strong> gets fishing gear.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Thomas</strong> and <strong>Lafayette</strong> fight for a bag. <strong>Thomas</strong> gives up and retreats.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Washington</strong> runs away with a lighter and some rope.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Eacker</strong> takes a sickle from inside the cornucopia.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Hercules</strong> runs away from the Cornucopia.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Alexander</strong> and <strong>King</strong> fight for a bag. <strong>King</strong> gives up and retreats.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Peggy</strong> grabs a shovel.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Theo Sr.</strong> gathers as much food as she can.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Rachel </strong>runs away from the Cornucopia.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Adams</strong> and <strong>Eliza</strong> fight for a bag. <strong>Adams</strong> gives up and retreats.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Angelica</strong> runs away from the Cornucopia.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Philip</strong> runs away from the Cornucopia.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Lee</strong> takes a handful of throwing knives.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Madison</strong> retrieves a trident from inside the cornucopia.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Reynolds</strong> cannot handle the circumstances and commits suicide.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Theo Jr.</strong> runs away from the Cornucopia.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Seabury</strong> grabs a shield leaning on the cornucopia.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Martha Washington</strong> runs away with a lighter and some rope.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Laurens</strong> snatches a bottle of alcohol and a rag.</p><p><strong>Eacker</strong> tends to <strong>Theo Sr.</strong>'s wounds.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Dolley</strong> stalks <strong>Angelica</strong>.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Eliza</strong>'s trap kills <strong>Adams</strong>.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Rachel </strong>stalks <strong>Hercules</strong>.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Alexander</strong> camouflauges himself in the bushes.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Aaron</strong> tends to <strong>Lafayette</strong>'s wounds.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Thomas</strong> picks flowers.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>James Hamilton</strong> goes hunting.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Martha Washington</strong> searches for firewood.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Washington</strong> searches for a water source.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>King</strong> sprains his ankle while running away from <strong>Lee</strong>.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Laurens</strong> injures himself.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Philip</strong> receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Peggy</strong> and <strong>Madison</strong> work together for the day.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Seabury</strong> defeats <strong>Theo Jr.</strong> in a fight, but spares her life.</p><p>2 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.</p><p>Reynolds from District 11.</p><p>Adams from District 12.</p><p><strong>Lafayette</strong> tries to treat his infection.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Rachel </strong>receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>James Hamilton</strong> tries to treat his infection.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Eliza</strong> lets <strong>Aaron</strong> into her shelter.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Alexander</strong> climbs a tree to rest.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Thomas</strong> lets <strong>Angelica</strong> into his shelter.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Martha Washington</strong> lets <strong>Laurens</strong> into her shelter.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Theo Sr.</strong> defeats <strong>Theo Jr.</strong> in a fight, but spares her life.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Washington</strong>, <strong>Lee</strong>, and <strong>King</strong> sleep in shifts.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Eacker</strong> looks at the night sky.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Seabury</strong>, <strong>Dolley</strong>, and <strong>Madison</strong> sleep in shifts.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Peggy</strong> and <strong>Philip</strong> huddle for warmth.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Hercules</strong> accidently steps on a landmine.</p><p><strong>Thomas</strong>, <strong>Rachel </strong>, <strong>Dolley</strong>, and <strong>Eacker</strong> hunt for other tributes.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Lee</strong> and <strong>Seabury</strong> hunt for other tributes.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>King</strong> explores the arena.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Alexander</strong> travels to higher ground.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Philip</strong> sprains his ankle while running away from <strong>Aaron</strong>.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Martha Washington</strong> fishes.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Laurens</strong> is pricked by thorns while picking berries.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>James Hamilton</strong> picks flowers.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Madison</strong> stabs <strong>Washington</strong> while his back is turned.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Peggy</strong> runs away from <strong>Theo Jr.</strong>.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Eliza</strong> defeats <strong>Lafayette</strong> in a fight, but spares his life.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Theo Sr.</strong> sprains her ankle while running away from <strong>Angelica</strong>.</p><p>2 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.</p><p>Hercules from District 2.</p><p>Washington from District 5.</p><p><strong>Theo Jr.</strong> and <strong>Lafayette</strong> hold hands.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Angelica</strong> and <strong>Aaron</strong> hold hands.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Lee</strong>, <strong>Laurens</strong>, <strong>Peggy</strong>, and <strong>Seabury</strong> sleep in shifts.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Alexander</strong> destroys <strong>Theo Sr.</strong>'s supplies while she is asleep.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Martha Washington</strong>, <strong>Dolley</strong>, <strong>Eliza</strong>, and <strong>James Hamilton</strong> sleep in shifts.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Philip</strong> defeats <strong>Thomas</strong> in a fight, but spares his life.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Eacker</strong> convinces <strong>King</strong> to snuggle with him.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Madison</strong> climbs a tree to rest.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Rachel </strong>dies of dysentery.</p><p><strong>Seabury</strong> attacks <strong>Thomas</strong>, but <strong>King</strong> protects him, killing <strong>Seabury</strong>.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Lafayette</strong> pushes <strong>Peggy</strong> off a cliff during a knife fight.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Eliza</strong> sprains her ankle while running away from <strong>Laurens</strong>.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Alexander</strong> discovers a cave.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Aaron</strong> collects fruit from a tree.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Eacker</strong> chases <strong>Theo Jr.</strong>.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Madison</strong> and <strong>Lee</strong> split up to search for resources.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Theo Sr.</strong> overhears <strong>Martha Washington</strong> and <strong>James Hamilton</strong> talking in the distance.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Dolley</strong> receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Angelica</strong> makes a wooden spear.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Philip</strong> is pricked by thorns while picking berries.</p><p>3 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.</p><p>Rachel from District 9.</p><p>Seabury from District 10.</p><p>Peggy from District 10.</p><p><strong>James Hamilton</strong> receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Angelica</strong> receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Philip</strong> severely injures <strong>Alexander</strong> and leaves him to die.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Lee</strong> sees a fire, but stays hidden.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Theo Sr.</strong>, <strong>Theo Jr.</strong>, <strong>Dolley</strong>, and <strong>Eliza</strong> tell each other ghost stories to lighten the mood.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Thomas</strong> sees a fire, but stays hidden.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Madison</strong> thinks about home.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Aaron</strong> receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Lafayette</strong> goes to sleep.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Eacker</strong> attempts to climb a tree, but falls to his death.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>King</strong> and <strong>Laurens</strong> hold hands.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Martha Washington</strong> cries herself to sleep.</p><p><strong>Angelica</strong> receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>James Hamilton</strong> makes a wooden spear.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>King</strong>, <strong>Dolley</strong>, and <strong>Laurens</strong> get into a fight. <strong>Dolley</strong> triumphantly kills them both.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Martha Washington</strong> tries to sleep through the entire day.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Theo Jr.</strong>, <strong>Philip</strong>, <strong>Lafayette</strong>, and <strong>Madison</strong> hunt for other tributes.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Aaron</strong> discovers a cave.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Lee</strong> questions his sanity.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Theo Sr.</strong> injures herself.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Eliza</strong> searches for firewood.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Thomas</strong> makes a wooden spear.</p><p>4 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.</p><p>Alexander from District 1.</p><p>Eacker from District 5.</p><p>King from District 11.</p><p>Laurens from District 6.</p><p><strong>Martha Washington</strong> and <strong>Theo Jr.</strong> talk about the tributes still alive.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Theo Sr.</strong> passes out from exhaustion.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Angelica</strong> sees a fire, but stays hidden.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>James Hamilton</strong> goes to sleep.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Aaron</strong> begs for <strong>Thomas</strong> to kill him. He refuses, keeping <strong>Aaron</strong> alive.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Eliza</strong> climbs a tree to rest.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Lafayette</strong> starts a fire.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Lee</strong>, <strong>Madison</strong>, <strong>Philip</strong>, and <strong>Dolley</strong> tell each other ghost stories to lighten the mood.</p><p><strong>Martha Washington</strong> injures herself.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Theo Jr.</strong> is pricked by thorns while picking berries.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Madison</strong> questions his sanity.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Dolley</strong> travels to higher ground.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Lafayette</strong>, <strong>Theo Sr.</strong>, <strong>James Hamilton</strong>, <strong>Angelica</strong>, and <strong>Aaron</strong> hunt for other tributes.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Eliza</strong> steals from <strong>Thomas</strong> while he isn't looking.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Lee</strong> questions his sanity.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Philip</strong> receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.</p><p><strong>Lee</strong> receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Martha Washington</strong> receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Lafayette</strong> and <strong>Madison</strong> huddle for warmth.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Dolley</strong> severely injures <strong>Angelica</strong>, but puts her out of her misery.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Eliza</strong>, <strong>James Hamilton</strong>, and <strong>Theo Jr.</strong> cheerfully sing songs together.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Philip</strong>, <strong>Theo Sr.</strong>, and <strong>Aaron</strong> track down and kill <strong>Thomas</strong>.</p><p><strong>Lee</strong> practices his archery.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>James Hamilton</strong> and <strong>Eliza</strong> split up to search for resources.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Madison</strong> receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Lafayette</strong> begs for <strong>Philip</strong> to kill him. He refuses, keeping <strong>Lafayette</strong> alive.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Dolley</strong> receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Theo Sr.</strong> defeats <strong>Aaron</strong> in a fight, but spares his life.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Theo Jr.</strong> picks flowers.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Martha Washington</strong> receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor.</p><p>2 cannon shots can be heard in the distance</p><p>Angelica from District 7.</p><p>Thomas from District 1.</p><p><strong>Madison</strong> loses sight of where he is.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Dolley</strong> quietly hums.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Aaron</strong> repeatedly stabs <strong>Martha Washington</strong> to death with sais.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>James Hamilton</strong> and <strong>Lafayette</strong> fight <strong>Lee</strong> and <strong>Philip</strong>. <strong>James Hamilton</strong> and <strong>Lafayette</strong> survive.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Theo Jr.</strong> tends to <strong>Theo Sr.</strong>'s wounds.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Eliza</strong> quietly hums.</p><p>The cornucopia is replenished with food, supplies, weapons, and memoirs from the tributes' families.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Lafayette</strong>, <strong>James Hamilton</strong>, and <strong>Theo Jr.</strong> confront each other, but grab what they want slowly to avoid conflict.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Madison</strong> decides not to go to The Feast.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Eliza</strong> decides not to go to The Feast.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Theo Sr.</strong> decides not to go to The Feast.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Dolley</strong> gathers as much food into a bag as she can before fleeing.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Aaron</strong> cannot handle the circumstances and commits suicide.</p><p><strong>Dolley</strong> runs away from <strong>Theo Sr.</strong>.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>James Hamilton</strong> defeats <strong>Lafayette</strong> in a fight, but spares his life.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Eliza</strong> constructs a shack.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Theo Jr.</strong> receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Madison</strong> unknowingly eats toxic berries.</p><p>5 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.</p><p>Martha from District 8.</p><p>Lee from District 12.</p><p>Phillip from District 6.</p><p>Aaron from District 3.</p><p>Madison from District 3.</p><p><strong>Theo Sr.</strong> questions her sanity.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Lafayette</strong> sets an explosive off, killing <strong>James Hamilton</strong>.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Theo Jr.</strong> and <strong>Dolley</strong> huddle for warmth.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Eliza</strong> tries to sing herself to sleep.</p><p><strong>Lafayette</strong>, <strong>Dolley</strong>, and <strong>Eliza</strong> hunt for other tributes.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Theo Sr.</strong> tends to <strong>Theo Jr.</strong>'s wounds.</p><p>1 cannon shot can be heard in the distance.</p><p>James Hamilton from District 9.</p><p><strong>Eliza</strong> receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Lafayette</strong> sets up camp for the night.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Dolley</strong> and <strong>Theo Jr.</strong> hold hands.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Theo Sr.</strong> sees a fire, but stays hidden.</p><p><strong>Theo Sr.</strong> unknowingly eats toxic berries.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Lafayette</strong> shoots a poisonous blow dart into <strong>Dolley</strong>'s neck, slowly killing her.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Theo Jr.</strong> spears <strong>Eliza</strong> in the abdomen.</p><p>3 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.</p><p>Theodosia Sr. from District 4.</p><p>Dolley from District 8.</p><p>Eliza from District 7.</p><p><strong>Theo Jr.</strong> poisons <strong>Lafayette</strong>'s drink, but mistakes it for her own and dies.</p><p>The winner is <strong>Lafayette</strong> from District 2!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm Honestly not surprised Alexander died so stupidly-- BUT HIS MOTHER UWYIUYBEIURYBVIWEU--</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>